Hope
by AiRyuhou
Summary: Kagura confessions of love for a different Fruits Basket character. Also disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and I mean that.


Hope...

I hoped for Kyo to love me for so long and for him to just give in to my wishes and now I realise I don't love Kyo. I don't want him to love me either. Strange how things change when you believe that you have the world figured out. Maybe always charging straight forward you forget to look at yourself and say "What do I want?" Well know that I think about it I want someone who loves me just as much or even more than Tohru loves Yuki and Kyo. I want the one person who everyone looks past because they can't identify with his pain. I want the one that needs saving.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" he breathed shallowly.

"I came to see you. What did he do to you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine... I'm glad you came," he smiled gently with a sharp breath.

I want the one that will love me and not know my mistakes until I choose to tell him. The one that lets me stay beside him without fear that I will destroy my surroundings. I want him that smiles at me when I sneak in to see him whether he is broke or whole. The one that does not understand the outside and whom I can explain life to although he is older than me and smarter than me.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come after I pretended to hate you in front of Akito," he said swallowing the air smoother than before.

"I knew you weren't mad... you just need to give me a sign next time, okay?"

The one I can understand without understanding much. I hoped for someone who could love me like Tohru loves those two and I found him. We may not be able to shout our love from the roof top but we can feel it no matter how far we are from one another. I hope that this time I don't change or need to ... because I have him.

"What's wrong beautiful? You're so quiet...is it because of that cat? Was he a jerk again? I'll fight with him if you want," he smirked.

"No, Kyo didn't do anything. But thanks oh great protector!"

"Ha, ha, ha."

I love the guy who blushes when I call him my protector. The guy that spends his life in this cage because he can not and will not know life until his God (not mine) is dead. I love him and for that reason I will stay in this room until he heals. I will prove that I love him by being gentle and control my butchered emotions until the day Akito dies and he can break free because after all I have learned to love.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Don't worry nothing's wrong I was just thinking. Besides you're the one who is in pain. Just lay down. I'll stay. I promise I'll stay as long as you need me."

"So you're staying forever," he smirked as I pushed him into bed.

"I suppose so."

Forever, I hoped and now I love so I guess forever is not too long. Well as long as I stay with him forever is just a second.

"Yeah, I'll stay forever if you want me to."

"Don't worry we won't stay here forever. One day we will leave and never look back unless we want to and on that day I swear I will promise a life better than this one of secrets and lies. I will take care of you, Kagura, even if you punch me and slam into things like you do to Kyo," he breathed softly. "I will give you hope."

Hope something we all want and he will give me. He does not know that by loving me both good and bad he is my hope. I wish I could tell him but even this must remain a secret to help him continue to fight for his life and not give up because his dream is to be my hope. I must keep him dreaming.

"Are you going to leave before he comes in?"

"No, I'm staying forever even if that means having to fight with Akito. I won't leave you alone again. I can't."

"But Kagura..."

No. Since he is my hope I won't leave him to suffer alone. The world was not for people to be alone. I will not leave him here to be alone."

"... No buts. I'm staying. So, slide over."

"Fine, you win." Smirking secretly.

Sleeping near him, hearing him breath I know we can win and I know neither of us are alone."

"Hey Kagura..."

"What?"

"I love you and hope you never leave."

"I love you too Kureno and I'll never leave you."

I know weird pairing. Hoped you guys like and please


End file.
